Vs. Crystal 1
Vs. Crystal 1 is the ninth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/17/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story It is before sunrise, the area still dark. Crystal is sitting on a rock in the wooded area behind the Pokémon Center, conflicted. Crystal: What do I do? What do I do? The scene has a white outline, indicating a flashback. Ian, Crystal, Paul, Android and Tobias have made the top 8, as they look to see who is paired up for the first round of the championship tournament. The first match is Ian and Crystal, while the second match up is Paul and Android. Crystal: (Yelps) I’m against Ian already?! Ian: (Grins) Well, this is exciting. Conway: And you’ll both get a day off to train and prepare. '' ''Crystal takes a step back, intimidated and terrified. She takes off running, everyone watching her go. The scene returns to the present, Crystal with her head in her hands. Conway walks up from behind her, sitting along side her. Crystal: I know what you’re going to say. That Ian is waiting for this match and wanting to battle me at my best. But, I don’t know if I can do it. I mean, this is Ian! I never considered how daunting it could be to go against him, the person who I’ve looked up to for so long! And— Conway: I was surprised when Professor Oak told us how you and Ian met. I never would’ve imagined that you were that thief. Crystal gasps in surprise, caught off guard by this turn of events. Conway: How you were an orphan who grew up on the streets. Where you fought every day to survive. How you never got to experience anything of the world outside that realm until Ian got you the position at Professor Oak’s ranch. What surprised me more, was why Ian did it. Crystal: (Timidly) Uh, why? Conway: He said that he had lived on the street as well. From what I’ve surmised, he had both of his parents at one point, so I don’t know the circumstances. But, he knew how you were feeling, the feeling on wanting to escape. He didn’t help you because he saw something in you that needed to be released. He helped you because he wasn’t going to let anyone suffer like he did. Crystal is starting to tear up, as Conway looks at Crystal. Conway: Don’t be scared of his legacy. Don’t consider everything he’s done for you. See this battle as the way to say thank you for that day all those years ago. That is the greatest sign of appreciation that he could hope for, to see someone that he helped rise to their true potential. Crystal wipes her tears away, as she smiles at Conway. Crystal: Thank you. Conway: And now, to get you started. Ian is meditating on the patio of the Pokémon Center, a light drizzle now falling upon him. He doesn’t stir despite the rain, when the rain is blocked. Dawn stands over him with an umbrella, looking concerned. Dawn: How can you sit in the rain like that? Ian: (Eyes remaining closed) The point of meditation is to not let trivial matters like that disturb you. It is a time to reflect on your position in life. Dawn: And, your battle with Crystal? I mean, it can’t be like any other battle before. Ian: Actually, it’ll be quite similar. Like my battle with Brendan. To go all out against a friend. Dawn: You encouraged her to go after this dream, and now you’re going to take it away from her if you win! Ian: And if she wins, she takes it away from me. There is no middle ground. There is simply the battle. Dawn: I don’t know how you can approach this so calmly. Ian: On the contrary, I have been determining my battle tactics for this since she left on her journey. I’ve taken it more seriously than many of my other battles. She knows about my techniques better than most of my rivals, so being unpredictable is the key. It took quite a bit of time, but I think I found the party to do that. Ian stands up, looking Dawn in the eye. Ian: No matter who wins, we’ll both come out as better trainers. Ian heads inside, leaving Dawn in the rain. Dawn: Better trainers? Heh. I guess I’m a better trainer after all my experiences, win or lose. End Scene Ian and Crystal stand opposing each other on a rock battlefield, the crowd going wild. Crystal looks nervous while Ian is already grinning and shaking with excitement. Ian: Hey Crystal! Lighten up! This is going to be fun! Crystal: (Forceful exhale) Yeah, sure. Conway, Dawn, Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Phione, Hugh, Togepi, Silver, Barry and Sheila watch in the crowd. Sheila: Go Ian! My eternal rival must never lose! Barry: Come on Crystal! Take him out for taking me out! Silver: You guys are too loud. Hugh: Agreed. Dawn: What do you think, Conway? Who do you think will win? Conway: I’m going to keep an open mind about it. While Ian would be the main contender, you can’t figure Crystal out. She knows all of Ian’s strategies, the way he thinks and operates. If anyone can figure out a way to counter Ian, it’s Crystal. And he knows that. Referee: This will be a six-on-six battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides are allowed to make substitutions! The coin flip app appears on the monitor, with Crystal on the side of heads and Ian on the side of tails. The coin flips, with it landing on heads. Crystal: I figured this would happened. Let’s test the waters first. Happiny, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Happiny. Happiny: Happiny! Ian: Happiny. I wasn’t expecting her. Either way, I’m prepared. Rotom! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Mow Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Crystal: (Surprised) When’d you catch a Rotom?! Ian: A while ago. I’ve kept it hidden from you. The only Pokémon of mine that you haven’t seen. Crystal grimaces in an intimidated manner, as Conway looks concerned. Conway: She’s not relaxing. She still sees him as an unsurpassable wall. Ian: Rotom, use Discharge! Crystal: Happiny, use Thunder Wave! Then charge in with Drain Punch! Happiny sparks with a weak strain of electricity, as Thunder Wave expands off her body like a dome. Rotom fires several streams of electricity, which interact and causes the Thunder Wave to break. Happiny runs forward with her fist covered in a green orb. Ian: Double Team! Rotom shimmers and disappears, forming several clones. Happiny punches through a clone, now being surrounded. Crystal: (Smiles) We faced this scenario before. And we’re prepared for it this time! Now use Present! Happiny’s Oval Stone glows multi-colored, as she grabs it and swings her arms upward. She throws several Present orbs, them hitting and exploding on the clones. Rotom becomes visible, as Happiny goes for Drain Punch. Ian: Hit her with Leaf Storm! Rotom’s engine revs, as it releases a vortex of leaves at Happiny, slamming into her and being slammed into a boulder. Happiny gets up, injured but determined. Crystal: So its form difference does give it a new move. Happiny, return! Crystal returns Happiny, looking uncertain. Crystal: Now that I know what its capable of, I have to find out what its Ghost move is. Mismagius, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Mismagius. Mismagius: Mag! Crystal: Use Shadow Ball! Ian: Dodge, and go for Astonish! Mismagius forms and fires Shadow Ball, as Rotom swerves and avoids it. Rotom then lets out an Astonishing scream, injuring Mismagius. Crystal: So that’s it. Mismagius! Hit them with Confuse Ray! Then Psybeam! Mismagius’ gems shine red, using Confuse Ray on Rotom. Rotom’s eyes are glossed over in confusion, as Mismagius fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it. Rotom is blasted back by Psybeam, Ian raising his arms in excitement. Ian: That’s the way, Crystal! Nice shot! Crystal: Huh? Why are you so happy about this?! Ian: Because now the battle begins. Rotom, return! Ian returns Rotom, drawing a new Pokéball. He throws the Pokéball, choosing Dunsparce. Dunsparce: Dunssssss. Wyatt: Whew! A Dunsparce! Is that the one that Android traded? Conway: No. He caught that in the wild. Rosa: But Dunsparce are considered weak Pokémon. He really expects that to be useful here? Silver: (Making a point) It will be immune to Shadow Ball. Crystal: Mismagius, use Psybeam! Ian: Dig, then Air Slash! Dunsparce’s tail spins like a drill, it Digging through the rock field. Mismagius fires Psybeam, it missing Dunsparce as it Digs underground. The ground bulges as Dunsparce comes out, wings fluttering as it is suspended in the air. Its wings glow blue as it flutters and releases light blue energy disc blades. Mismagius is hit by them, it flinching as Dunsparce descends. Crystal: Mismagius, use Confuse Ray! Ian: Glare! Mismagius is still flinching, as Dunsparce’s eyes glow red, the sound of hissing occurring. Mismagius turns and looks at the Glare, sparking from paralysis afterwards. Crystal gasps in shock from this. Crystal: No way! Ian: Air Slash. Crystal: (Desperate) Screech! Dunsparce fires multiple Air Slash blades, as Mismagius takes them. It tries to let out a Screech, but alternates between flinching and paralysis. Dawn: What is happening? Conway: Dunsparce has the ability Serene Grace, allowing secondary effects of a move to occur more often. Silver: With Mismagius paralyzed by Glare, it moves slower, allowing Air Slash to hit each time. Sheila: Air Slash can cause flinching, which is now doubled by that ability. Barry: Are you saying that he’s preventing Crystal from attacking?! Wyatt: Oh, not good. Crystal! Swap out! Ian: Now Dragon Rush! Dunsparce hops and flutters forward, surrounded in a blue dragon aura. Crystal: Hurry! Screech! Mismagius manages to let out a Screech, as Dragon Rush crashes into Mismagius, causing an explosion. Dunsparce flutters back as Mismagius crashes down defeated. Referee: Mismagius is unable to battle! The winner is Dunsparce! Announcer: And Ian takes the first victory in this battle! The crowd favorite takes the lead with ease! The crowd goes wild as Crystal returns Mismagius. She looks intimidated by the roar of the crowd. Conway: Come on, Crystal. Remember what we talked about. Crystal: (Takes a deep breath) Okay. Ian is having a great time. I need to as well. Maybe, this will work. Okay! Here we go! Bronzong, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Bronzong. Bronzong: Bronzong. Ian: (Genuinely surprised) When you’d catch a Bronzong? Crystal: During my solo travels. And now, the battle begins! Bronzong, use Heavy Slam! Ian: Dodge with Dig! Then hit it with Glare! Bronzong glows with a silver aura as it rises into the air. Dunsparce Digs into the ground as Bronzong is surrounded in a large silver energy bell which crashes into the ground, cratering it. Dunsparce is blasted out of the ground, eyes glowing red for Glare. Crystal: Safeguard! Then Extrasensory! Bronzong forms a silver barrier around itself, Glare being nullified. Bronzong then releases several gold psychic rings, trapping Dunsparce and several boulders. Dunsparce is slammed into the ground, and the boulders are slammed into Dunsparce. Crystal: (Gaining confidence) Now use Heavy Slam! Ian: Dragon Rush! Bronzong comes down with Heavy Slam, as Dunsparce flutters upward with Dragon Rush. The attacks collide, as Dragon Rush is broken with Dunsparce pinned to the ground. Bronzong comes up as Dunsparce is defeated. Referee: Dunsparce is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzong! The crowd cheers in excitement, as Crystal is excited. Crystal: Yes! We got a win! Now we’re just gonna keep on going! Bronzong: Bronze. Ian returns Dunsparce, looking excited. Ian: I wasn’t expecting a Steel type. I’ll have to be cautious here. Mr. Mime! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Conway: Interesting. Dawn: What is? Conway: Ian’s team isn’t designed to overpower Crystal’s, but instead wear her down. He utilizes Mr. Mime to power up other Pokémon, while Dunsparce was to slowly take the win. Barry: That’s not going to win against Crystal! Sheila: I disagree. Crystal doesn’t rely on pure power, so she’d be able to counter that easily. I think he’s making the smart play here. Crystal: Why’d he choose a Fairy type against a Steel type? He knows I have the advantage here. Bronzong, use Heavy Slam! Ian: Safeguard, then Charge Beam! Bronzong rises up then drops for Heavy Slam, as Mr. Mime forms a Safeguard. Mr. Mime strains from the pressure of Heavy Slam, as its hand glows with yellow electric energy. Mr. Mime fires a beam of electricity, deflecting Bronzong. Crystal: (Scowls) Each time that Charge Beam connects, it gets stronger. We have to change tactics. Bronzong, use Rain Dance! Bronzong glows blue, as storm clouds form overhead. A downpour of rain falls on the field, Ian’s and Crystal’s hair being wet down and sagging. Ian: So you caused the rain the other day while training. Mr. Mime, Charge Beam! Crystal: Bronzong, return! Crystal returns Bronzong, leaving Mr. Mime confused. Mr. Mime: Mime? Crystal: Buizel, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Ian: Heh. You do realize that Buizel will be weak to our Charge Beam, right? Fire! Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, as Crystal and Buizel smirk. Crystal: Oh, we know. Buizel, dodge and use Aqua Jet! Buizel watches as the Charge Beam approaches him, not moving. Rosa: What’s it doing? Conway: (Amused) Showing off. Charge Beam is about to hit Buizel, as he moves like a blur to dodge. He is surrounded by a powerful surge of water and shoots forward, ramming Mr. Mime in an instant. Mr. Mime holds its ground as Buizel rebounds into the air. Crystal: Scald! Ian: (Exhilarated) Dazzling Gleam! Buizel spews Scalding water, hitting Mr. Mime hard and skidding it back. Mr. Mime releases rainbow colored light that shines and slams into Buizel. Mr. Mime is panting heavily as Ian considers the situation. Ian: She’s utilizing Swift Swim along with the power boost to her Water attacks. If we don’t move now, then this round will be wasted. Mr. Mime, use Baton Pass! Crystal: Stop it with Aqua Jet! Mr. Mime forms an energy baton, tossing it up into the air. Mr. Mime jumps up, as Buizel intercepts it with Aqua Jet, ramming it hard. Mr. Mime skids along the wet terrain, stopping when it hits a boulder defeated. Referee: Mr. Mime is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel! Announcer: And Crystal has held her momentum and taken out another of Ian’s Pokémon! But we’ve seen him come back from bigger challenges before! Wyatt: Whoo! Go Crystal! Barry: Way to put him in place! Dawn: This is so exhilarating. Neither one of them is holding back. Silver: How does Ian react after that? If Mr. Mime was to be support, then how does he proceed without it? Ian returns Mr. Mime, as he grins widely. Ian: Nicely done! That Scald is impressive as well. You two have certainly grown. Crystal: Is that why you’re so excited? Because you’re finally getting to see how far I’ve come? Ian: There’s no better way to do it. Rotom, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Crystal: Okay. We can use Fury Cutter on it since it’s seems to be a Grass type, but he’ll be prepared for that. Buizel, start with Sonic Boom! Ian: Leaf Storm! Buizel’s tails glow white, as he spins and shoots a large white shock wave. The Sonic Boom tears through the air, as Rotom releases a Leaf Storm. Sonic Boom cuts through Leaf Storm, as Rotom splits for Double Team, surrounding Buizel. Crystal: Cut through them all with Fury Cutter! Buizel rubs his paws together, forming red energy blades. He speeds across the field, cutting through each clone. Buizel approaches a clone, it looking startled. Rotom: (Startled) Rotom?! Ian: Astonish! And Discharge! Rotom lets out an Astonish, startling and flinching Buizel right before he strikes Rotom with Fury Cutter. Rotom then releases Discharge, electrocuting Buizel. The Rain Dance stops, the weather returning to normal. Crystal: We can still do this! Buizel, use Scald! Ian: Leaf Storm! Buizel fires Scald, as Rotom fires a Leaf Storm, which is weaker than earlier. The attacks cancel each other out, as Buizel charges in with Fury Cutter. Buizel strikes Rotom twice before it releases Discharge, electrocuting Buizel. Buizel then falls backwards defeated. Referee: Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Rotom! Crystal returns Buizel, giggling afterwards. Crystal: So you’re going like that? Let’s fight it out! I’m actually excited for this now! Ian: (Grins) That’s the spirit. Main Events * Ian and Crystal begin their full battle. * Ian's Dunsparce is revealed to have learned Air Slash and Dragon Rush. * Crystal is revealed to own a Bronzong. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Silver * Barry * Sheila * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Rotom (Ian's, Mow form) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Bronzong (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Togepi (Hugh's) Trivia * Crystal's uncertainty of battling Ian, and taking a while to truly be excited about the battle is based off the anime where Morrison is unwilling to battle Ash in the Ever Grande Conference. * Due to the events surrounding Rotom's capture and Ian's secretive measures following Crystal's return, she never knew he had Rotom, leading it to being his secret ace. Crystal did the same with her new Bronzong. * Crystal obtaining a Bronzong was inspired by her battling Lucian's Bronzong in Vs. Bronzong. ** Crystal obtaining Bronzong marks the first time that one of Ian's travel companions had more than 6 Pokémon in their rotation for a region, as she now has 7 Pokémon in rotation. ** Bronzong was "that" Pokémon referenced by Conway and Dawn in Vs. Sheila. They had seen it before this episode. * This episode is yet another example of Ian choosing what he believes to be the best fit team to take on his opponent. As commented in the episode, Crystal doesn't rely solely on power and can counter those types of tactics. So Ian has chosen reserves that rely more on strategy than strength. * Ian using Dunsparce was inspired by the species gaining an increase of powerful moves in Gen VII, especially moves that worked well with its Serene Grace ability (Air Slash and Dragon Rush). Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference